User blog:Iloveschool71/Paraguay Advantage Tracker
Because of the high amount of advantages appearing in Survivor: Paraguay that could get very confusing due to me not writing the season, I will update this blog after each episode with what has happened regarding advantages. Episode 1 *'Leah' finds a ticket to go to the secret island but does not board the boat because she feels it too risky to leave for a prolonged period of time as the tribes were up most of the night. Episode 2 *'Andi' finds a ticket to go to the secret island while searching with Lenny. She sneaks off and boards the boat while Lenny keeps a lookout. Andi searches the island and just as the thirty minute time limit is about to run out, she finds the Box of Secrets. She opens one of the corners and finds the she is now in possession of the Emerald of Exemption. Episode 3 *'Rob' finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. *After the Immunity Challenge, Andi plays the Emerald of Exemption. Back at camp, she secretly passes it on to Ramona. Episode 4 *'Spencer' finds a ticket to go to the secret island but is caught trying to board the boat by Andi and decides not to go. *The next day, Leah also finds a ticket to go to the secret island. She boards the boat without being detected but cannot find the Box of Secrets within the time limit. Episode 5 *'Andi' finds a ticket to go to the secret island. She boards the boat and once again finds the Box of Secrets. She opens one of the corners and finds that she is now in possession of the Poisonous Pendant. *After the Immunity Challenge, Ramona plays the Emerald of Exemption. Back at camp, she secretly passes it on to Holly. *At Tribal Council, Rob plays his Hidden Immunity Idol but Andi uses her Poisonous Pendant to nullify it. Episode 6 *Nothing of notes occurs regarding advantages. Episode 7 **'Spencer' finds a ticket to go to the secret island while searching with Will. He successfully boards the boat and searches the island and finds the Box of Secrets. He opens one of the corners and finds that he is now in possession of the Crystal of Cancellation. Episode 8 *'Ramona' finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. *After the Immunity Challenge, Holly plays the Emerald of Exemption. Back at camp, she secretly passes it on to Nadia. Episode 9 *After the Immunity Challenge, Nadia plays the Emerald of Exemption. Back at camp, she secretly passes it on to Joaquin. *'Ramona' is voted out while in possession of the Hidden Immunity Idol. Episode 10 *'Joaquin' finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. *At Tribal Council, Spencer plays his Crystal of Cancellation. Episode 11 *'Will' finds a ticket to go to the secret island while searching with Spencer. He boards the boat while Spencer keeps a lookout. He searches the island and finds the Box of Secrets. He opens the final corner and finds that he is now in possession of the Amulet of Annulment. *At Tribal Council, Will plays his Amulet of Annulment. *At Tribal Council, Joaquin plays his Hidden Immunity Idol. Episode 12 *'Leah' finds the Hidden Immunity Idol. Episode 13 *At the Reward Challenge, Spencer wins an advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge. Category:Blog posts